Un Noël chez des pirates fauchés
by PluPlu
Summary: Quand on est en période de crise, même les pirates doivent se serrer la ceinture pour pouvoir fêter Noël ! Zoro x Sanji )


_**Un noêl chez des pirates fauchés**_

…

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, déjà, je m'excuse pour le retard de cette fiction que je voulais sortir pour noel… mais qui ne sort que maintenant. Même si je l'ai commencée fin novembre, j'ai mes écrits pour mon diplôme qui m'ont rattrapés… et que je suis toujours en train de rattraper T_T Et donc je suis à la bourre (mais bon, ça, c'est comme d'habitude xD). De plus, à la base, cela devait être un One-Shot… mais je le découpe en plusieurs morceaux au vu de sa longueur ! Du coup il y aura 2 ou 3 chapitres en tout, qui viendront avant la fin des vacances (j'espère).**

**Les personnages ne sont donc pas à moi mais à maitre Oda, l'histoire se passe dans le nouveau monde.**

**Quelques évocations sur les pratiques de notre couple de l'année… mais aucun « gros » lemon, ce qui peut expliquer que je ne l'ai pas mise en M. Ha, et j'ai essayé de mettre beaucoup de dialogues pour aérer ce gros tat xD**

**PS : je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais entre ça et mes écrits, la grammaire et cie me sort un peu par les trous de nez xD Et je voulais vraiment sortir une partie avant le WE vu que j'aurai le temps de rien à cause de mon boulot…. Arf, c'est pas mes devoirs qui vont être contents xP**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**/CHAPITRE 1/**_

Un autre jour ensoleillé tout à fait banal pour les membres des Mugiwaras. Au programme pour cet après-midi radieux, bronzette sur transats avec un bon livre et une boisson fraiche, sieste au soleil, bricolage, jeux de balançoire et jardinage, le tout accompagné d'enchainements de notes de musique qui se faisaient entendre par-ci par-là. Mais cette tranquillité fut troublée quand cette personne, visiblement très irritée, ouvrit brusquement la porte de son repaire, boulier dans une main, liste de budget et fournitures dans l'autre.

« -JE VEUX VOIR TOUT LE MONDE RAPPLIQUER EN SILENCE ICI DANS LES 10 SECONDES QUI VIENNENT ! 10… 9…

-Nami-swaaaaan, je suis làààààààààààà ! Je serai toujours le premier à être présent quand tu le demanderas ! Je n'ai rien vu de suspect de la vigie, rien de dangereux à l'horizon ! Sauf peut-être ta beauté qui me- »

Et une grosse bosse, une !

« -8… 7…

-Yohohoho, Nami-san, même si j'étais en pleine composition, je suis arrivé à l'heure ! Est-ce que je pourrais voir ta culotte en récompense s'il te pl- »

Et une autre grosse bosse, une autre !

« -6… »

Usopp, masque à gaz sur la figure et combinaison spéciale, arriva en sueur et un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru, tenant toujours un vaporisateur de on-ne-sait-trop-quoi à main.

« -Oi Nami, arrête de crier comme ça, j'ai tellement sursauté que j'ai mis trop de pesticides sur mes Pop Green ! Maintenant, faut que je les passe à l'eau sinon elles vont mourir ! Et y'aura tout à replanter ! Et je ne pourrais pas utiliser les super-techniques-de-Usopp-le Grand-Pirate avant des semaines ! T'auras intérêt à m'aider sinon c'est tes cartes que je vais asperger de- »

Et un troisième au tapis, un !

« - J'AI DIT EN SILENCE ! 5…

-Vite, vite, vite Luffy ! Elle en est déjà à la moitié !

-Hahaha, alors j'ai encore l'autre moitié pour m'amuser !

-Mais Nami me fait peur… je sens que je vais devoir te soigner après, aller vient !

-Non, j'ai pas envie ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas elle le capitaine ! »

C'est donc sans son camarade de jeu que Chopper arriva devant la rouquine.

« -3… 2…

-Aow ! Nous sommes justes ! Un peu plus et nous nous serions pris un coup de poing de la SUUUPER navigatrice ! »

C'est accompagné de Robin en maillot, paréo et verre à moitié vide à la main que notre cyborg arriva au point de rendez-vous à son tour.

« -1…

-YOUHOUHOUUUU ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Un projectile portant un chapeau de paille vint percuter le groupe qui s'était formé autour de la rouquine, et le fit éclater tel des quilles sur une piste de bowling. Une aura noire se dessina autour de la navigatrice qui se relevait en colère. Laissant Usopp, Sanji et Brook doublement amochés à même le sol, les autres restants, à savoir Robin, Franky et Chopper, s'éloignèrent le plus possible de cette ombre menaçante qui se rapprochait dangereusement du capitaine de l'équipage. Ce dernier avait atterri la tête à l'envers contre la rambarde du navire, et complètement hilare, ne mesurait apparemment pas la tempête qui avançait vers lui.

« -Hahaha, bah tu vois Chopper je suis arrivé avant que Nami dise zéro, donc c'est bon, HAHAHAHAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE, -Aïïïïïïïïe, -Aïe, -Aïe, -Aïe, AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEUUUHHHHH ! »

Après s'être défoulée sur le fauteur de trouble, maintenant hors service, le calme était enfin revenu.

« -Je peux parler, c'est bon ? Bon, je voulais vous dire qu'on ne pourra pas fêter noël. J'ai bien peur que nous ne pourrons rien nous offrir, on n'a pas le budget pour.

-HEINNN ? C'est SUUUPER pas possible !

-Naaaaaaaan ! Je voulais vous faire plein de cadeaux pour mon premier noël avec vous tous après ces deux ans de séparation ! Pleura Chopper dans les bras de Robin.

-Je suis désolée Chopper, mais je viens de terminer les comptes, il n'y a plus rien de côté. Le budget nourriture –coup d'œil à Sanji et Luffy qui reprenaient leurs esprits lentement- sont trop importants, sans compter le cola nécessaire pour le bateau. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier tes médicaments, les produit d'entretien, les différents… trucs qu'Usopp utilise pour ses plantes, et nos achats shoping avec Robin. Nos budgets perso y passent tous pour quelques décorations et encore seulement pour les boules.

-Non mais tes achats shoping ont un budget à part ? C'est même pas compté sur votre argent de poche à toi et Robin ? Et après tu nous dis à nous d'économiser ? Se plaignit Usopp, revenu à la vie en entendant qu'ils ne fêteraient pas Noël. »

En voyant Dark-Nami revenir, Chopper essaya de détourner l'attention :

« -Mais on ne peut pas essayer de réduire un peu chaque budget ? On a pas livré de grande bataille, et les stocks de médicaments n'ont, par conséquent, pas beaucoup diminué ! Si tout le monde économise, on pourra s'offrir des cadeaux !

-Aow, je suis SUUUPER d'accord avec Chopper ! C'est pareil pour le cola, on a fait qu'un seul coup de burst depuis la dernière ile ! Au lieu des 24 barils habituels, on peut en acheter seulement la moitié !

-WOUHAA ! Trop bien Franky, merciiiii !

-Aow, no problem Chopper !

-Mais ce ne sera pas possible côté cuisine. Je voulais déjà demander un budget supplémentaire, mais apparemment il faudra faire sans…

-Pas de souci à ce niveau Sanji-kun, j'avais déjà compté la part de certains d'entre nous en plus pour toi !

-Haaaa ! NAMI-SWANNN ! Tu es décidément la meilleure ! Sans oublier aussi ma Robin-chwan ! JE VOUS AIME MES MELLORINES !

-Oui, oui, on sait, mais ça ne règle pas leur extras shoping alors que nous, nous ne pouvons pas en avoir, même normalement… »

Juste avant que le poing de Nami n'atteigne une énième fois le crane du canonnier, Robin prit la parole :

« -Nami, je pense que Long-Nez-san a raison. Nous pouvons nous aussi faire une petite exception pour nos dépenses ! Après tout, c'est de Noël qu'il s'agit ! »

La navigatrice se calma directement. Après tout, cette fête devait tenir à tous, même à Robin.

« -Merciii Robin ! Sanglota Usopp qui avait de nouveau entrevu la fin de sa vie.

-Bon d'accord, si c'est Robin qui le demande… Bref ! Donc si je récapitule, on a…

- Hé, hé ! Je veux un GRAAAAANNNND sapin avec PLEEEEIIIN de guirlandes ! »

Silence. Ha oui, Luffy n'était toujours pas mort. Nami soupira

« -T'as rien écouté pas vrai ? JE TE DIS QU'ON N'A PAS ASSEZ DE SOUS POUR TOUT ACHETER !

-Hé, mais j'y ai réfléchi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pas parlé avant ! Ecoutez, écoutez, on va faire comme ça : Pour le sapin, on va utiliser une des graines d'Usopp, la grande, là, qui a des feuilles et qui ressemble à une grande bouche. Ensuite, pour les guirlandes, c'est simple ! On va faire des guirlandes à la viande ! Comme ça, on fait une pierre deux coups : on utilise les sous pour la nourriture aussi pour la décoration ! C'est une super bonne idée hein ! Shishishishishi ! C'est bon, on a résolu le problème !

-Euh… Luffy, tu sais cette Pop Green dont tu parles c'est une plante carnivore….

-M'en fiche, on fera comme ça !

-Luffy, réfléchis-y : Si c'est une plante qui mange de la chair fraiche, en plus de manger les guirlandes, elle pourra nous manger nous. On passerait Noël dans la tige d'une plante, assaillie de toutes parts par des acides gastriques qui attaqueraient notre organisme pour nous digérer. Pour ceux qui arriveront à s'en sortir, ils respireront l'odeur putride de nos cadavres à moitié en décomposition qui emmènera de ce végétal.

-Robin, tu me fais peur toi aussi !

-Dit moi Robin-san, si cela t'arrivait, est-ce que tu pourras me laisser tes petites culottes en souvenir ?

-NON, NON, et NON ! Y'a que moi qui pourra manger les guirlandes ! Huuum, d'accord, on n'utilisera pas la graine d'Usopp.

-On dit Pop Green…

-YOSH ! Je sais. Quand on ira sur la prochaine île, on coupera un sapin et on le ramènera sur le bateau !

-SUUUPER idée !

-Je dois avouer qu'on pourra épargner un peu d'argent comme ça. Luffy, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Nami.

-Shishishishi ! Après tout, c'est normal de la part du future Roi des Pirates !

-Ai, Ai… Mais Luffy, je ne ferai pas tes guirlandes. La nourriture restera dans les assiettes… ou dans les ventres.

-MAIS-EUHHHH… Bon alors tampi. Je vais respecter ton choix ! Mais je veux des guirlandes même sans viande, ordre du capitaine.

-Haaaa, Ok, on se débrouillera pour. Bon je récapitule : Au niveau alimentation, les budgets persos qui iront compléter la sommes déjà prévue seront ceux de Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, plus l'économie sur les médicaments. L'argent de poche de Robin et Franky, plus le supplément gagné sur le cola iront dans les décorations. Pour finir, le surplus du shoping plus mon propre budget seront départagés entre nous tous de façon équitable pour offrir des cadeaux.

-Nami, je crois bien que nous avons oublié une personne importante.

-Je vois de qui tu veux parler Robin-san ! Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux, yohohoho ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux tiqua, se frappa le front et lança un long soupir avant que son mauvais côté ne refasse surface. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-san, je vais aller le chercher, ce gros imbécile !

-Haaaaa, merci beaucoup Sanji-kun. Au passage, dit-lui que les sous qui auraient dû lui être donné, passent sur le budget boisson, et que je lui retire 30 Berrys sur le prochain versement ! Ça lui apprendra à boycotter les réunions. Bon, pour l'instant, je retourne faire les modifications nécessaires. Chopper, est-ce que tu peux me donner les noms des médicaments à acheter s'il te plait, et me les communiquer ? Les autres, prenez une feuille et écrivez le nom de tous les membres de l'équipage sur des morceaux qu'on pliera en 4. Je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'on pourra offrir quelque chose à tout le monde, et donc un tirage au sort sera fait pour déterminer qui offrira à qui. Je reviens dans 15mn. Ça vous laisse largement le temps de faire ce que je vous ai demandé. A plus tard. »

Après cette longue tirade, elle récupéra ses affaires et retourna dans son atelier.

.

**Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sanji**

_*Tssss… il est où cet enfoiré de Marimo ? Y'a pas 10mn il roupillait encore avec ses amis les brins d'herbe, et là il n'y est plus… impossible qu'il soit dans la vigie vu que j'y étais juste avant l'appel du rassemblement, et il n'est pas non plus en train de picoler dans la réserve.* _

Une main sortit du mât principal et lui indiqua une direction. En relevant la tête, il vit Robin lui faire un sourire. Il la remercia d'un simple geste et suivit les instructions de sa camarade. Il se retrouva devant la porte de l'aquarium. Il ouvrit doucement la porte après avoir éteint son mégot, et aperçu l'algue défraichit qui ronflait bruyamment, allongée sur la banquette.

« -Oî, bretteur du dimanche. Ça fait un moment qu'on discute avec Nami et les autres. Bouge ton cul, c'est important. »

Aucune réponse.

« -Aller je sais que tu simules. Quand je suis descendu au moment où elle nous a appelés, tu pionçais avec tes congénères et ça fait juste quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, encore heureux que je faisais un tant soit peu attention où je mettais les pieds, sinon je t'aurais confondu avec la pelouse ! »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Sanji s'approcha de la silhouette étendu et l'observa d'un air désespéré :

_*Bon, utilisons la manière forte*_

Le cuisinier leva sa jambe bien haut, attendit quelques secondes, et l'abattit sur l'entre-jambes du dormeur. Une main vint stopper son mouvement à quelques millimètres des parties intimes de l'épéiste.

« -Oî, qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire là, Ero-cook ?

-C'est pourtant évident non ? Je voulais te réveiller en douceur. Au passage, je me répète, mais bouge ton cul et viens nous rejoindre. On parle de Noël et des budgets, ça va être très tendu apparemment. On ne pourra prêtre pas s'offrir de cadeau pour notre premier événement tous ensemble…

-Bah je m'fais pas de mouron, c'est pas comme si l'autre sorcière hésitera à réquisitionner dans notre argent perso… »

D'un geste rapide, le blond retira son pied de la main de son nakama, et visa sa tête. D'un mouvement tout aussi rapide, Zoro dégaina son sabre et vint arrêter l'attaque surprise.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler ma Nami-san comme ça, Bakamarimo !

-Oî, oï, t'as mangé un truc pas frais à midi ou quoi? C'est surement le cuisinier qui a dû louper la cuisson du poisson… Oh mais attend, c'est toi le cuistot sur ce bateau, je me trompe ? »

La goutte d'eau fit déborder le vase, et énervé, Sanji se mît sur ses mains et tenta de décrocher un autre coup à son adversaire. Mais c'était sans compter sur son opposant qui réagit tout aussi vite que les 2 premiers assauts. Ainsi débuta une bataille féroce entre ces deux braves combattants… qui prit une toute autre tournure quand Sanji réussit à coincer l'humain chlorophyllien entre deux pans de mur et son propre corps.

« -Merde !

-Bon appétit ! »

Et sans aucune gêne, le cuisinier vint déposer brutalement ses lèvres contre ses conjointes, n'hésitant pas à forcer le passage pour que sa langue aille taquiner sa jumelle. Zoro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit volontiers sa bouche dès la surprise passée. Après tout, quand ils se chamaillaient en privé, ça terminait toujours comme ça… et ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. C'est un baisé plein de fougue qu'il rendit à son meilleur ennemi, et une bataille pour la domination démarra. Il lui laissait gagner cette première manche, mais ôh grand jamais il ne gagnerait la bataille finale !

_**.**_

_**De retour sur le reste de l'équipage**_

Nami sortit de son atelier, une mine réjouit sur le visage.

« -Ca y est, enfin ! Bon, grande nouvelle, on aura tous un petit budget pour qu'on puisse s'offrir quelque chose ! Même si 25 Berrys ne soit pas une somme folle, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal compte tenu de la situation il y a encore une demi-heure !

-Wouahh, Nami, tu es trop géniale ! Merci merci !

-Mais tu sais Chopper, c'est aussi grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas essayé de nous convaincre au début, on n'aurait tout simplement pas réfléchi plus que ça sur la question ! Et puis l'argent récupéré des économies faites sur ton budget infirmerie n'était pas non plus des moindres !

-Idiote, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ce que tu me dis~~~ !

-SUUUPER ! Aller tous avec moi ! Les mains sur les hanches eeeeeeeeeettttttttt…. Right… Left… Right… Left ! On monte les mains et SUUUUUUPER !

-Yohohoho, Franky-san tu me voles la vedette ! Permet-moi de te rejoindre avec ma guitare ! »

Et c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que Franky accompagné par Brook entraina Luffy, Usopp et Chopper dans des danses plutôt suspectes… mais dont tout le monde s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était Noël dans quelques jours maintenant. Les demoiselles quant à elles, observaient la scène, sourires aux lèvres. Oui, l'équipage devait être soulagé de cette bonne nouvelle. Jamais les membres des Mugiwaras n'avait encore célébré cette fête tous ensemble.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout, mais… SANJI, J'AI FAIM ! GOUTERRRR ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse, les membres présents de l'équipage regardèrent autour d'eux. Nami grogna :

« -Ils sont pas encore là ? Tu vas voir, je vais les prendre par la peau des fesses et les ramener en 2 secon-

-Nami, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour les déranger.

-Pas le moment pour les déranger ? Non mais tu rigoles Robin ! Ca fait bientôt une heure qu'on a commencé à discuter de ce sujet, et on l'a toujours pas bouclé. J'ai autre chose de mieux à faire que jouer la comptable et attendre que MESSIEURS aient fini leurs petites affaires ! Et comme dit le proverbe, le temps c'est de l'argent. Franky, Brook, allez chercher ces deux sauvages incapables de retenir leurs hormones. Utilisez la force s'il faut ! Je vais aller ranger mon atelier et on se rejoint ici »

Les deux commis d'office se dirigèrent donc vers l'aquarium.

« -Yohohoho, j'ai jamais pensé à regarder leurs sous-vêtements… c'est peut être l'occasion d'essayer…

-Haha, Je ne crois pas que tu auras l'occasion de les voir… pas sur eux en tout cas !

-Yohohoho….

-Une idée pour les motiver à arrêter leur activité?

-Attend que je réfléchisse, même si je n'ai pas de cerveau yohohoho! Humm… Leur proposer de les rejoindre peut être ?

-Voila une bonne idée, mais SUUUUPER pas crédible. Ils ne croiront jamais qu'on est sérieux ! Et ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est pas comme si tu étais équipé…

-Effectivement… C'est parce que je suis un tat d'os, yohoho ! Alors… peut-être que je peux utiliser mon fruit du démon pour leur faire peur et ils détaleront de la pièce en petite tenue ?

-Buuuup, même pas imaginable. Ils connaissent ta forme astrale, ils ne feront même pas attention à toi… Aow, mais je peux y remédier ! J'ai une SUUUPER idée ! Et pt'etre même que tu verras leurs caleçons, s'ils les portent toujours !

-Yohohoho, j'ai hâte ! »

Et c'est quelques secondes après qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, où des bruits plus qu'éloquents se faisaient entendre.

« -Oï, oï, ils y vont pas de main morte ! Nami avait raison, ce sont de gros sauvage ! Heureusement que j'ai bien équipé notre Sunny-go et installé des portes épaisses, sinon on les entendrait depuis la tête du navire ! J'espère par contre que les meubles tiennent le coup…

-Laisse-moi un peu écouter avant de les interrompre ! »

Tandis que le cyborg continuait à se faire des compliments, Brook alla coller son… orifice auditif sur bois de l'entrée.

« -Chuuuuut, Franky-san, j'entends rien… ha, merci…. Euh… je crois qu'il faut que tu écoutes toi-aussi.

-Aow, je sais que je suis le pire des pervers, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à espionner mes nakamas en pleine action !

-Non, non, je crois que c'est important, vraiment… »

Intrigué, le charpentier colla lui aussi son oreille, et se concentra :

« -… faire !

-Putain, Marimo, je t'ai dit non ! t'as la cervelle d'un petit pois pour même pas comprendre que NON C'EST NON ?

-C'EST QUI QUI A COMMENCE A ME CHAUFFER T'A L'HEURE, HEIN ? ET A CE QUE JE SACHE, DEPUIS QU'ON LE FAIT, CA NE T'AS JAMAIS DERANGE D'ETRE CELUI QUI SE FAISAIT PRENDRE !

-BIN JUSTEMENT, LA, CA ME DERANGE ! TOI ET TA FOUTU FIERTE, TU CROIS QUE CA N'A PAS ETE DIFFICILE PEUT ETRE POUR MOI DE FAIRE ABSTRACTION DE LA MIENNE ? ET POUR QUI JE L'AI FAIT ? POUR UNE ENFOIREE D'ALGUE !

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS DEMANDER DE LE FAIRE !

-HA OUAI ? BIN HEUREUSEMENT QU'IL Y A AU MOINS UNE PERSONNE QUI PENSE A NOUS ! JE TE DEMANDE UNE FOIS, UNE SEULE FOIS DE—

-HOUHOU ! Pervers number 2 and 3 ! Nami est SUUUPER remontée contre vous deux parce que ça fait trois plombes qu'on vous attend tous les deux. Alors vous avez intérêt à vous resaper en vitesse et venir illico presto ! » Coupa Franky tout en frappant à la porte. »

Un petit silence accueillit cette intervention… mais qui fut de très courte durée. 3 secondes après, Le ton était déjà remonté :

« -QU'ELLE AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE, ELLE EST SON ARGENT DE MERDE !

-SALE BROCOLLI PAS FRAIS, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE NAMI-SWAN COMME CA !

-BIN SI T'ES SI MALIN, T'AS CAS ALLER LA REJOINDRE TA « NAMI-CHERIE » ! C'EST SÛRE, ELLE SE LAISSERA SUREMENT DOMINER PAR UN GARS COMPLETEMENT SOUMI, TIEN ! FAIS-MOI RIRE ! TU ES FAIT POUR ETRE CELUI QUI SE FAIT REMPLIR, ALORS ARRETE UN PEU CETTE REBELION INUTILE ET LAISSE-MOI FINIR LE TRAVAIL, COMME JE LE FAIS A CHAQUE FOIS !

-NON MAIS Y'A UN TROP PLEIN D'HERBE QUI BOUCHE TES OREILLES ? NON C'EST NON. ET PUIS TU VOIS CA COMME DU « TRAVAIL » ? JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU ME LAISSES AU DESSUS POUR TE DONNER AU MOINS UNE FOIS CE QUE TOI TU… »

Puis en baissant d'un ton :

« -Haha… Je suis con hein ? Moi qui pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui passait entre nous. Au final tu as raison, je suis qu'un crétin fini.

-HAHAHA, TU FAIS DANS LA CHARITE MAINTENANT ? EN FAIT TU… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bakacook ?

-C'est bon j'ai compris. J'ai été assez bête pour croire en… en… en je sais même pas quoi chez toi. Partage, confiance, équité, écoute… Pfff, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu n'assimileras jamais ces notions. Et je ferai avec.

-Oï, mais tu entends toutes les conneries que tu débites ?

-Des conneries ? Ouai, surement…

-BON, MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, JE VOUS LAISSE 5 SECONDES AVANT D'UTILISER MA BOTTE SECRETE ! »

Les deux autres pirates, à moitié nus tournèrent vivement la tête vers l'intrus qui avait fait irruption dans la salle. Il était maintenant en train de se retourner et de s'accroupir légèrement

« -5

-Je n'oublie pas Marimo, on en rediscutera, prévint Sanji tout en remontant son pantalon aussi vite que possible.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut-

-4 »

Sanji boutonnait sa chemise

« -3 »

_« Bon… Je suppose qu'il va nous sortir encore une de ses nouvelles armes… Faudrait pt'etre que je me dépêche aussi ? »_

Coup d'œil à Sanji qui nouait sa cravate en quatrième vitesse.

« -2 »

L'algue sur jambe récupéra tranquillement son caleçon au sol et l'enfila tandis que Sanji, sa veste à la main, passait la porte.

« -1

-Je t'autorise à vider mon gel douche quand tu passeras à la douche, espèce de gazon malodorant ! »

_« Malodorant ? Pourtant je sens pas mauvais… »_

« -0. Yosh, bombe prête à être larguée ! Coup deeeeeeee…

-Et Merde

-… Boooo ! »

.

**Quelques minutes avant l'attaque de Franky :**

Intrigué, le charpentier colla lui aussi son oreille, et se concentra. En effet les voix qui filtraient à travers la porte n'étaient pas celles qu'on pouvait s'attendre à entendre lors d'un ébat amoureux, et le bruit d'objets qui tombent n'était par conséquent pas significatif des événements qui étaient censés se dérouler à l'intérieur. Même pire, c'était carrément une dispute… Et le sujet laissait présager qu'ils étaient vraiment sérieux.

« -Oî, Oî, faudrait pas les arrêter avant qu'ils s'entre-tuent ?

-A moins que tu veuilles que t'es os ne soient réduit en poussière, je ne pense pas qu'une implication directe soit la meilleure solution…

-… HEUREUSEMENT QU'IL Y A AU MOINS UNE…

-Bon je crois que je vais faire une première tentative, décida Franky. »

Puis il se redressa et en frappa à la porte :

« -HOUHOU ! Pervers number 2 and 3 ! Nami est SUUUPER remontée contre vous deux parce que ça fait trois plombes qu'on vous attend. Alors vous avez intérêt à vous resaper en vitesse et venir illico presto ! » Coupa Franky tout en frappant à la porte.

-Ha, ce n'est pas moi le numéro 2 ? Yohohoho….

-Chuuut…Ha, je crois que ça les a calmés, on dirait qu'ils se sont arrêtés. Aller, on entr-

-QU'ELLE AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE, ELLE EST SON ARGENT DE MERDE !

-SALE BROCOLLI PAS FRAIS, JE T'INTERDIS DE…

-Aow, c'est une SUUUPER crise. Brook, va expliquer ce qui se passe aux autres, moi je vais suivre le conseil de Nami. Ça va envoyer du lourd héhéhé ! Ils seront dehors en un temps record !

-Yohohoho… Je te fais confiance Franky-san. Bon courage ! Souhaita le squelette avant de partir.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fit craquer ses rouages, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

_*Tien, ils s'engueulent plus ? C'est ma chance ! *_

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et donna son avertissement :

-BON MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, JE VOUS LAISSE 5 SECONDES AVANT D'UTILISER MA BOTTE SECRETE ! »

_**.**_

_**Retour sur la fin de l'action**_

« -0. Yosh, bombe prête à être larguée ! Coup deeeeeeee…

-Et Merde

-… Boooo ! »

Des puissants fumigènes jaunes sortirent du postérieur du cyborg, et se propagèrent dans tout l'aquarium, enveloppant Zoro d'un doux parfum de souffre. Une inhalation de ce dernier fût suffisante pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il devait impérativement quitter l'endroit s'il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxié. Ni une, ni deux, il s'engouffra à l'extérieur où son nakama, complètement mort de rire, avait était éjecté suite à son ultimatum!

« -POUAHHH ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de balancer un truc comme ça ? J'aurai pu y rester !

-Hahahahha- Aow ! Nami a dit d'utiliser la force si il le fallait ! La prochaine fois, tu seras prévenu ! Hahaha, bon, j'appuie juste sur ce bouton pour enclencher l'aération d'urgence du Sunny. Toutes les odeurs vont se dissiper dans la mer. Et enfile-ca, ou Nami te jettera à l'eau à cause de ton nouveau parfum « Super BOO » Hahaha »

Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, ajouta un peu froidement:

« -Et tu sais que cette fête nous tient tous à cœur. Tu aurais pu faire l'effort d'assister au regroupement, ça t'aurait évité en plus la dispute avec Sanji ! Maintenant que les hormones de Monsieur se sont calmées, tu m'suis et on rejoint les autres. Dépêche-toi, on nous attend. »

Acceptant les reproches, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans objection. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant, et il avait serré les points en voyant la combinaison vert fluo que lui avait tendue le robot. Ce dernier se dirigea vers une palette électrique et tapa des codes.

-Yosh, il faudra 5mn le temps que ça se mette en route et que-

Le charpentier s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Il venait de se retourner et avait une longue tige verte avec des yeux devant lui. Un fou-rire allait le prendre mais le simple regard noir de Zoro le refroidit.

« -PFFFF… Bon, on y va !

-Non, je dois récupérer mes sabres à l'intérieur.

-Héhé, tu as de la chance, grâce à ma SUUPER combinaison anti-odeur, pas besoin de te retrouver de nouveau en calbute devant moi ! Je suis SUUUPER génial ! Je pense vraiment à tout quand je crée des… »

Zoro n'écoutait plus, il regardait d'un mauvais œil la porte maintenant fermée de l'aquarium. Pas très enclin a re-rentrer dans cette pièce où les vapeurs jaunes ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipées, Zoro pris une grande inspiration d'air pur et surtout de courage avant de s'introduire en vitesse dans la salle.

Quelques seconde après, il en ressortait les larmes aux yeux, mais tenant ses précieuses armes.

« -POUAHHH ! Ca attaque même mes yeux !

-Aow, c'est le SUUUUPER coup de BOO ! Aller, nous sommes en retard. J'avais dit à Nami que je ferais vite »

Zoro n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, que Franky avait déjà tourné les talons. Dépité, il suivit son compagnon, se préparant mentalement à l'accueil du groupe. Nami le cognerait, les trois gamins rigoleraient de sa tenue, et le cuistot n'hésiterait pas à en rajouter une couche et à le…

Zoro ralentit un peu le pas. Mais qu'est qui lui avait pris à ce blondinet de sortir des trucs comme ça ? D'habitude durant leurs moments d'intimité, il rechignait un peu pour la forme quand il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer, mais en redemandait toujours. Et là il lui avait fait toute une scène. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il s'arrêta, se donna deux petites claques sur les joues, avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, il verrait bien de toute manière sa réaction.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

« -HAHAHA ! Usopp, va chercher ton arrosoir, y'a Zoro qui s'est transformé en plante ! HAHAHAHA ! Il est tout rabougri par terre à cause de Nami, faut qu'on l'aide à pousser !

-Pour sûr Luffy, Sanji avait donc raison, ses descendants sont réellement des algues ! HAHAHAHA !

-Un médecin, un médecin viiiiiite ! Zoro est vert de la tête au pied ! Il est malade, viiiite quelqu'un pour le sauver…

-Chopper, je crois bien que c'est toi le médecin ici c'est toi, intervint Robin avec son éternel sourire »

Nami envoya Usopp et Luffy rejoindre Zoro et pris Chopper dans ses bras pour le calmer

« -Chopper, Chopper ! Regarde, c'est juste une combinaison ! Y'a pas le feu !

-Aow Chopper, c'est la spéciale combinaison anti odeur espion que j'ai donné à Zoro qui sentait SUUUPER mauvais parce qu'il s'est pris ma SUUUUPER attaque en pleine figure !

-A- Alors il n'est pas malade ? Y'a pas besoin de moi ?

-Non, rien du tout ! Sauf peut-être pour les bosses qu'il a maintenant sur la tête, héhé

-Haaaaa, merci, ça me soulage !

-YOUHOUHOUUUUU ! Des combinaisons espions ? TROP BIEN FRANKYYY ! Dit, dit, dit, j'en ai une moi aussi, elle est ou la mienne ? Tu me la donnes hein ? Moi aussi je veux jouer les espions ! Mais je veux pas qu'elle ressemble à celle de Zoro… PFFFFFFFF , HAHA !

-Tu vas voir abrutit de capitaine, tu ne riras plus pour longtemps, Aller appro-

-STOP, STOP, STOP ! C'est fini oui ? Menaça la navigatrice le point levé et prêt à assommer de nouveau la première personne qui dépasserait le volume sonore autorisé, c'est-à-dire 0 décibel. Un peu de tranquillité, ça fait du bien. Bon maintenant que tout le monde est présent-

-Nami-san ? Sanji-san est toujours dans la cuisine en train de faire le thé.

-Non, ça ne fait rien, il va bientôt revenir, ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin de dix milles an pour mettre une théière sur le feu et préparer des tasses… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Zoro-kun ? »

Son regard plein de sous-entendu que tout le monde avaient compris, se posa sur la nouvelle plante géante.

« -Au moins, avec moi, les affaires durent, sale sorcière !

-Parle, Parle autant que tu veux, mais au moins, moi, je finis les choses que je commence ! »

La pique fit mouche. Zoro serra les poings. Mais comment elle était au courant ? Tandis que Nami savourait sa victoire, le bretteur lança un regard noir à Franky, qui leva les bras en signe d'innocence, et entendis Brook qui se mit à siffler. Tien-donc, le squelette était là lui aussi ?

Il prit sur lui-même, blessé dans sa fierté. Il n'avait pas à discuter de ce sujet en public, non, ça ne les regardait absolument pas.

« -NAMI-SWAAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN ! Je suis là avec le thé du pardon que vous vouliez, je vous ai rajouté des petits gâteaux à côté pour les manger avec… »

Du coin de l'œil, le cuisinier aperçu une grosse tâche verte qui l'intrigua. Malgré ses déesses qu'il avait devant lui, il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir mieux définir la chose… qui se révéla être son amant.

Sanji se stoppa net, et dans sa phrase, et dans ses gestes. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait une furieuse envie d'en profiter pour l'humilier, comme il l'avait fait avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer ses Nakamas dans leurs histoires. Ne rien faire alors ? Non, ce serait avouer au Marimo qu'il y avait un problème, et ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait perdu face à lui… Ce qui était inadmissible. Ouai, il se retiendrait de tout commentaire, mais pour l'heure, il ne put s'empêcher de se plier de rire.

Zoro fut soulagé dans un premier temps. Si il riait, c'est qu'il allait bien. Il remercia mentalement son vêtement durant une seconde. Il attendit un commentaire de sa part…qui ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Non décidément il y avait anguille sous roche.

« -Hahaha, tu ne pourras plus dire que j'avais tort concernant tes origines ! Bon, qui veut une tasse de thé ? »

Juste une réplique ? C'était pas normal et pourtant personne n'avait l'air de trouver ça bisard…

L'extraterrestre observa le Cook servir la boisson à « ses douces mellorines » tout en se dandinant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irrécupérable. Lui ? Au-dessus ? Pff, même pas en rêve. Pas avec l'épéiste en tout cas.

« -Merci Sanji ! Alors que je vous explique ce qu'on va faire pour le tirage des cadeaux. Luffy, prête-moi ton chapeau, on va mettre les papiers dedans. Merci. Chacun son tour, on ira en piocher un. Il faudra faire un cadeau à la personne qui y sera inscrite, mais cette dernière ne doit pas savoir qui vous êtes. On accostera sur la prochaine île demain en fin d'après-midi. D'ici là essayez de trouver ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la personne que vous avez ! Mais je le répète, soyez discret ! Après il faudra essayer de deviner qui nous a offert notre cadeau. Je vous donnerez plus de détails demain en ce qui concerne le déroulement de notre séjour pour nos achats. Des Questions ? Luffy, réexplique-moi ce que j'ai dit s'il te plait !

-Euh… On pioche un papier, on essaye de trouver un cadeau qui pourrait faire plaisir à la personne écrite sur le bout de papier et on ira l'acheter sur l'île quand on y sera.

-Ouf, c'est bon ! Luffy, tu dois être discret quand tu nous questionneras ! Sinon on va tout de suite savoir que c'est toi qui nous offriras notre cadeau !

-Hummm… discret ?

-Aow, genre comme un espion !

-Un espion ? Wouah, trop bien ! Dit, dit, dit Franky, tu me prêteras ma combinaison pour réussir à bien ma mission hein ?

-Bien sûr capitaine !

- Et celle de Chopper et la mienne ?

-Aller, aller, on va effectuer le tirage. Cachez bien votre nom une fois que vous le connaissez. Robin, tout es opérationnel ?

-Oui, oui, aucun problème, répondit-elle toujours avec son petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Zoro tiqua. Comment ça opérationnel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles préparaient toutes les deux ?

Luffy fut le premier. La main dans le chapeau, il commença à rire prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer sa main, mais fini tout de même à en sortir un bout de papier.

« -Usopp, à ton tour... Chopper… Hé, arrête de rire, en quoi c'est drôle de tirer des papiers ? Robin, vas-y… Franky…. Brook…Sanji…

-Non, non, je te laisse la main avant moi !

-Très bien, comme tu voudras… C'est bon, à toi… ok, et le dernier pour notre OVNI préféré.

-Dit, Nami, c'est quoi un OVNI ? Questionna Luffy en se curant le nez.

-Un Objet Vert Non Identifié, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Ce qui provoqua un fou-rire générale… enfin presque. Sauf le principal intéressé qui récupéra rageusement le dernier papier du chapeau.

_*Tu ne payes rien pour attendre sale pingre ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais t'offrir si c'est ton nom qui est écrit dessus.*_

Tout en gardant son calme, il déplia le papier avec un sourire sadique collé à sa bouche. Qui tomba directement après avec lu l'inscription. Il chercha Robin des yeux, et fini par tomber sur elle qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Et merde. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Luffy et Chopper avait mis autant de temps pour tirer leurs noms ! Depuis le début, il n'avait eu aucune chance !

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! J'ai déjà entamé le suivant. J'espère que le premier vous aura plus ^^**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes et le retard… **

**J'espère que personne n'aura eu l'idée de remixer l'OVNI pour le faire correspondre à Zoro… je ne l'ai jamais lu dans les fics, mais je ne les ai pas toutes lues… donc si qqn a déjà utilisé, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Idem pour l'idée….**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, Passez tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
